


Inked Wanderlust

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I hope you guys are okay if I write another Amamatsu drabble for today, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Kaede carved a symbol of her love for Rantarou on her body.





	Inked Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 4: Compliment

Rantarou woke up and rubbed his eyes to find Kaede was still asleep, facing behind him.

He smiled as he lovingly ran his hair through her blonde hair and kissed the top of her head.

He cast her hair aside to reveal her nape. As he was admiring it as always, he noticed a small sun tattoo that wasn’t there before.

The tattoo looked kind of similar to the sun emblem in his everyday blue baggy shirt. The same sun emblem that was also reminiscent to a compass. The same emblem that symbolizes his wanderlust.

And now the very same emblem was inked on her body.

His fingers traced her tattoo, admiring it.

He leaned down to nuzzle against her nape and gave a long, tender kiss on the tattoo.

Kaede woke up when she felt his lips against her nape, causing Rantarou to abruptly take off. “Oh, sorry,” he said.

“No, it’s fine...” Kaede told him. “I made this just for you to kiss.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Rantarou chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kaede’s waist. Then, he gave another tender kiss on her tattoo and slowly went back into his slumber. Kaede chuckled and clasped his hand as she also fell asleep, immersing herself in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the hype for Avocado Day hasn’t completely gone down yet, huh? For me at least


End file.
